Coach
Coach has a big heart and a healthy appetite, and a wicked swing with a chainsaw. After a knee injury ended his career as a defensive lineman in college, Coach salvaged his Physical Education degree (barely) and landed a job teaching health at the local high school in his hometown of Savannah. Working as a defensive coordinator for the freshmen tour team might not have been the best path to a pro coaching career; but it’s come in pretty handy in guiding a group of Survivors to safety. Coach has watched his beloved hometown get ravaged by infected—now it’s time to deliver his own brand of Southern hospitality. Coach is the eldest, voice of reason, and authority of the Left 4 Dead 2 team, playing a similar role to Bill in Left 4 Dead. He comes across as a warm-hearted father figure with an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanour, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other Survivors in a positive way - for example, loudly encouraging them to get back on their feet. All in all, Coach can be considered the father figure of the group, if not leader. Battle vs. Chuck Greene (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Coach enters a casino in Fortune City, and sees Chuck Greene. Coach tries to greet Chuck, but Chuck just shoots a rocket from his Rocket Launcher, but Coach rolls out of the way. Chuck then tries to shoot Coach, who's looking at awe at the mark the rocket left, with a sniper rifle. In the corner of his eye, Coach sees Chuck, so he walks out of range like he knows nothing and grabs a hunting rifle. When Coach comes back into view, Chuck shoots but misses. Coach shoots at the sniper rifle, blocking it's barrel with a bullet. Chuck switches to his assault rifle and Coach his combat rifle. They shoot back and forth, with Coach landing a round in Chucks arm, until they both run out of ammo. Chuck tries to stab Coach with his Boomstick, but Coach ducks and shoots the Boomstick out of Chuck's hands with his Auto Shotgun. Chuck pulls out his six-shooter. Pulling out his Magnum, Coach says, "Son, in case no one told you, this an't the old west.". Again, they shoot back and forth, only this time, Chuck just scrapes Coach with his Six-Shooter. Then Chuck picks up a Paddlesaw, shouting "ANY LAST WORDS?!!?!?!!!!??!" Coach chops the paddle in half with his chainsaw, stateing "Ya, my mama fights better then you!". "Oh ya?", asks Chuck, who has been wearing MMA gloves since the battle started, "EAT THIS, OLD MAN!" and punches Coach in the face. Coach grabs a guitar and hits Chuck, breaking his jaw. Coach runs off and throws a pipe bomb. Chuck hears beeping and sees the pipe bomb at his feet. The Pipe bomb explodes, killing Chuck. Coach says "Ellis will love to hear this." Winner: Coach Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Coach won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Shaun Riley (Shaun of the Dead) (by Wassboss) No Battle Written Expert's Opinion Coach won because of his superior skill with a firearm. While Shaun has the better close range weaponry his usage and skill was awful and he could rarely hit an opponent let alone get a lethal shot with it. Coach on the other hand was very skilled and proficient with a firearm and thus could stop Shaun from getting close enough to push his melee weaponry advantage. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Two-Face (by Wassboss) Coach is walking through a deserted street checking around for zombies. He is clutching his combat rifle tightly keeping it up at all times. After losing the rest of his group to a tank he is on edge. Suddenly he sees a distant figure strolling towards him. He aims his rifle but sees it is a human and goes up to great him. Meanwhile two-face is strolling down a street formulating a plan. He is alone after his henchmen where killed by a strange creature with a very long tongue. Suddenly sees a distant figure running towards him. Two-face pulls out a Tommy gun and fires at the figure who jumps behind an overturned car. Coach peeks back over the side of the car and levels his rifle at two-face. He fires but two-face jumps out the way just in time. He fires back but coach ducks down behind the car again. Two-face runs out of bullets and cussing reaches in for his semiautomatics. Coaches seeing his chance jumps over the car and fires two shots at two-face but both of them miss. Two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires shattering coach’s rifle. Coach pulls out his P220 and fires back scraping two-face’s arm making him drop one of his pistols. Annoyed Two-face sets his remaining pistol too automatic and sprays the wall behind him with bullets as coach jumps out of the way behind cover. He fires back but runs out of bullets. Two-face smiling walks over to him pistol held up high ready to kill him. He goes round the side of the car and points his pistol at the now bare ground. He looks around for coach but all he sees is something on the floor in front of him beeping. He realises it’s a bomb and jumps out of the way just as it goes off. Coach hearing the explosion emerges from his hiding place inside a safe room. He looks around checking for his two-face but does not see him crouching behind a wall. He starts to come out of the room carefully checking the distance for any movement. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone pop up from the side. He leaps back behind the door as a poison gas grenade flies into the room. Coach steps back scrabbling away from the poisonous gas. He remembers the back exit and has just enough time to grab a chainsaw before running out of the room. Two-face sees the gas seeping out of the door. Smiling he turns to walk off when he hears the revving of a machine. He turns to see coach holding a chainsaw. “Looks like the tables have turned” he says lunging and two-face. He jumps out the way and pulls out his stiletto. Coach just laughs “that is pathetic” he says and lunges forward again. Two-face doges to the side and stabs forward but coach blocks it with the chainsaw, tearing it from his hands. Two-face backs away and coach charges at him laughing manically. Two-face waits till the last moment and sticks his leg out tripping coach up. As he falls onto the chainsaw spinning blades coach remembers the last moments of his teammates. Screaming for him. Screaming for help. These are his last thoughts as he plunges into darkness. Two face looks at coach’s dead body and a smile creeps over his face. He takes the chainsaw from his dead hands and turns to see a group of infected staring at him hungrily. He revves up the chainsaw and charges into them tearing them too pieces. Winner Two-face Expert's Opinion It was two-faces superior training that won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites